Musume no Viinasu Ai Bi Hime
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. The Planetary, Asteroid, Animate, and Starlight Senshi have been lied to since the Silver Millennium. Usagi ISN'T Queen Serenity's daughter. Why was she raised as Princess Serenity II? What is Setsuna hiding
1. Yogenko

AN:

Jeeze - I have writers' block for most of my OTHER stories on here, so what do I do? I start another one! (rolls eyes) I have no idea why I do this!

So anywho… this is my NEW story, called Musume no Viinasu Ai Bi Hime. Anybody who guesses the title correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Which I must say, is a much better chapter than this one. I'm going to mention one thing before you read this: (clears throat) THIS STORY IS A WHOLE NEW TAKE ON THE SILVER MILLENNIUM AND EVERY ONE INVOLVED. Okay?

My friend asked me why the resemblance between Minako Aino (Mina) and Usagi Tusking (Serena) is so friggin' creepy, and this is about as good of a response I could come up with… So don't fry my head off or anything, alright dudes?

Second of all, I DON'T OWN SQUAT (meaning Sailor Moon, nor Gundam Wing… and any another animes/mangas I either mentioned/make references to), SO KEEP YOUR LAWSUITS TO YOURSELVES. Understood? GOOD.

Now that you have indulged yourself into this story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I need comments and feedback! Plus, anybody who wants to help edit this, EMAIL ME!

Chapter 1: _Yogenko _

Princess Serenity Hikari Gekkou of the White Moon Kingdom would have no way of knowing the aftermath and strife that she would go through after she and Prince Eros of Venus created a child the Fates; Eien, Mugen and Unmei, had dubbed "Yogenko" - meaning child of prophecy.

This Princess Serenity Hikari Gekkou is not the Princess Serenity Hikari Gekkou whom supposedly fell in love with Prince Endymion III of the Earth. This is the Princess of the Moon whom supposedly gave birth to Princess Serenity Hikari Gekkou II.

Princess Serenity was yet to be the Queen of the Moon; for she was not of age. She was supposed to find a suitable husband from the Lunarian suitors; whom wished for her hand in marriage. But of course, she did not fall in love with any of her suitors; for she had given her heart to the Prince of the neighboring planet of Venus - Prince Eros. However, when the Fates; Eien, Mugen and Unmei, had found out she was with child, they instantly separated the forbidden lovers. The teenage princess of the Moon fell into a depressed state of mind, but was still delighted to be carrying a child created by love; instead of a non-existed love. Several months later, Princess Serenity's mother, Queen Selenity Gekkou Tenshi, passed away, forcing the pregnant princess to accept the throne of the White Moon Kingdom through bittersweet tears and to become known as the one -and only- Queen Serenity of the Moon.

Nine months later, healthy twins were born - a baby girl and a baby boy. The baby girl was named Princess Renai Freya Kichou; only she was not to be the princess of the Moon. The baby boy was named Prince Shinwa Hoshi Kiseki; and like his sister, he was not to be known as the prince of the Moon. His mother entrusted his care to her advisors, Luna and Artemis of the planet Mau; who had a one-year-old boy, Chinmoku Tora Yoshi.

Eien, Mugen and Unmei were fairly nice with the new Queen of the Moon because they allowed her to keep her newly born daughter for three months. During this time span, the little baby Princess Renai grew gold and white curls from her head and her eyes shifted into their permanent color of gold. When Princess Renai was three months old, the Fates whisked her away from her mother and told her father, now King Eros of Venus and new wife, Queen Adore - who was also with child - that Princess Renai Freya Kichou was his daughter that was created from a forbidden love. She was to be known as Princess Viinasu Ai Bi of Venus; while her twin brother remained with his mother, but was taken care of by his mother's advisors because the Fates were unaware of him being the twin to the child of prophecy.

The Queen of the Moon fell into a deep time of despair, however pretended to be happy for she knew her daughter was with her father, her son was still with her and her kingdom was slowly rising.

Queen Serenity called a meeting with all of the ruler of the planets. Queen Maakyurii and her husband, King Hermes, of Mercury; Queen Adore and Queen Serenity's forbidden lover, King Eros, of Venus; Queen Marusu and her husband, King Ares, of Mars; Queen Flora and King Zeus of Jupiter; Queen Nepuchuun and King Poseidon of Neptune; Queen Tennous and King Uranus - who was Queen Nepuchuun's older brother - from Uranus; Queen Persephone and King Hades of Saturn; Queen Hikari and King Apollo IV of the Sun; and finally, the Queen and King of Earth, Chikyuu and Endymion II. The Advisors to the Queen of the Moon - Luna and Artemis - also attended the meeting, with their two-year-old son, Chinmoku Tora Yoshi, who had spiky brown hair and soft emerald eyes and their "son," Hoshi Quatre Kiseki, who had curly platinum gold hair and bright blue-lavender eyes; whom was currently six months old.

When all of the rulers had come to the new Queen of the Moon's meeting, they had brought their children with them.

Queen Maakyurii and King Hermes had brought their two-year-old son, Chisei Hermes II; who instantly became Chinmoku Tora Yoshi's playmate, with his brown hair partially tied in a pigtail and auburn eyes.

The one-year-old son of Queen Marusu and King Ares; named Seigi Ryuu Sensou, who had his ebony hair messy like his father's, with matching onyx eyes.

Queen Flora and King Zeus had one child - a boy - five years of age, Zeus Arashi Inazuma; with his untamed brown hair and wild blue eyes.

Queen Adore and King Eros brought Viinasu Ai Bi, who was six months old and was easily entertained.

Queen Nepuchuun had given birth three years earlier than Queen Serenity, to a healthy baby girl named Nepuchuun Neion Nintai II; now three years old, who had hair that matched her mothers' in its aquamarine shade and green-blue eyes that matched her father's.

King Uranus was proud of his three-year-old daughter, Tennous Urania Kaze, with her attitude, soft blonde-white hair and navy eyes, that matched her mother, Queen Tennous; and his five-year-old son who took after him with his white hair and cerulean eyes, Uranus Chikara Eikou.

Queen Rhea was seven months pregnant with her second child; while King Chronus kept a watchful eye on their four-year-old daughter, Puruutoo Iniquity Shinpi, who; with her dark green hair and crimson eyes, had a tendency to run off to strange places without warning, along with her two close friends.

The Queen of Dosei, Persephone, was nine months pregnant, and had indisputably refused her husband's incessant warnings to stay on Saturn; demanding that she be present at the Lunarian Queen's meeting.

Queen Chikyuu also had a five-year-old son, Endymion III, who took after his father, King Endymion II, with black hair and navy eyes.

Princess Nepuchuun Neion Nintai II; or Nintai as she demanded to be called, was playmates with Princess Tennous Urania Kaze; who insisted she was not a girly girl and was called Kaze, and Princess Puruutoo Iniquity Shinpi, who was just called Shinpi for short.

Queen Hikari and King Apollo IV had yet to have children to due the amount of stress they were under in repairing their home from the battle between Queen Metallia and the aligned planets' armies.

During the discussions of creating an alliance between all of the planets in case of war or danger, Queen Persephone gave birth to baby girl, named Sataan Celesta Shiva.

Approximately a year later the Silver Alliance was established - joining Suisei, Kinsei, Chikyuu, Tsuki and Kaisei to an "inner" alliance and Mokusei, Dosei, Tenousei, Kaiousei and Meiousei to an "outer" alliance; due to the asteroid belt separating them, however all the planets would support one another in a time of crisis. Along with this alliance came the topic of alliances between inner and outer planets and being betrothed. Before their queens and kings could assign any betroths, Eien, Mugen and Unmei; known to everyone as the Fates, intervened. The Fates had predetermined that the Princesses of the outer planets would have to be prepared to the horror about to fill their lives in just fifteen years from this date. Queen Maakyurii and Queen Nepuchuun created an alliance between their planets, as did Queen Marusu and Queen Persephone, followed by Queen Flora and Queen Tennous.

Several months after the meeting, Queen Adore had also given birth to a girl, named Chiyu Junai Jounetsu.

Queen Rhea had given birth to another healthy baby girl, named Reimei Kakyuu Chouwa; and their eldest daughter was pleased to have someone to look after and was very serious about taking care of her baby sister; whom she affectionately called Kakyuu instead of Reimei.

AN:

Let's see how long you guys keep these names straight - whoever lasts the longest without asking me gets the last chapter dedicated to them! Anywho, I will have a detailed name explaination tied in with the next chapter!

QUOTE OF THE WEEK: Insanity is just a state of mind. -- Hawkeye (from MASH)


	2. Sailor Senshi and Intervention

AN:

AH, (wipes forehead) I think this came out to my liking… at least for the most part.

IF ANYBODY WANTS TO GUESS WHO IS WHO IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM, PLEASE REVIEW.

(clear throat) Anywho, I appreciate feedback and such, so THANKS!

By the way, IF ANYBODY WANTS TO HELP ME WITH A SUMMARY, I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!

Again: I DON'T OWN SQUAT (meaning Sailor Moon, nor Gundam Wing… and any another animes/mangas I either mentioned/make references to), SO KEEP YOUR LAWSUITS TO YOURSELVES. Understood? GOOD.

Chapter 2: _Sailor Senshi and Intervention _

In six years, the peaceful Silver Alliance started its slowly deteriorating demise, to what it is known as today: history.

_Presently: _

Several months after Queen Rhea gave birth to Princess Reimei Kakyuu Chouwa, Queen Hikari gave birth to a premature baby boy, Apollo V, Queen Flora gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Princess Yupiteru Kaminari Sakura, as did the Queen of the Earth, Queen Chikyuu, to Princess Chikyuu Heiwa II.

When King Chronus discovered an uprising to over throw the newly established Alliance, he ushered Queen Serenity into a quick meeting between the two of them and he demanded that their children learn the senshi ways in order to protect their planets. The peaceful Queen was very opposed to the idea of their children fighting, but she agreed with the King of Pluto and thus, they ultimately decided that it was the only way to protect their future.

The young princesses were rapidly growing to beautiful young ladies. Princess Yupiteru Kaminari Sakura of Jupiter, Princess Chiyu Junai Jounetsu, Princess Reimei Kakyuu Chouwa, as well as Princess Sataan Celesta Shiva and Princess Chikyuu Heiwa II; were the tender age of eight, Princess Viinasu Ai Bi; had recently turned nine, Princess Nepuchuun Neion Nintai II and Princess Tennous Urania Kaze, were now twelve, Princess Puruutoo Iniquity Shinpi; the eldest at the age of thirteen, began their training. They were all trained to become Sailor Senshi to defend their planets, parents, siblings and most importantly, the Silver Alliance from incoming threats; thus creating a strong bond between the girls ended up and resulted in nicknaming each other.

Yupiteru Kaminari Sakura was referred to as Piter; short for Yupiteru, Viinasu Ai Bi was called Ai, Chiyu Junai Jounetsu was dubbed 'Chi', Nepuchuun Neion Nintai II was identified as Nintai, Tennous Urania Kaze was determined to be called Kaze, Puruutoo Iniquity Shinpi became simply, Shinpi, Reimei Kakyuu Chouwa became known as Kakyuu, Sataan Celesta Shiva told them to call her Shiva, and Chikyuu Heiwa just wanted to be called Heiwa.

Consequently, the new age of the legendary senshi were born.

Princess Yupiteru became Chibi Sailor Jupiter until she could control at least one element from Jupiter. Princess Viinasu became Chibi Sailor Venus and her sister, Princess Chiyu, became Chibi Sailor Ceres. Princess Nepuchuun became Sailor Neptune as her cousin, Princess Tennous, became Sailor Uranus. Princess Puruutoo became Sailor Pluto and Princess Reimei became Chibi Sailor Pluto. Princess Sataan became Chibi Sailor Saturn - for fear that she would become the ultimate senshi of destruction, she stayed in her chibi senshi form the longest in order to make sure she was ready to accept her power as one of the most feared senshi. Finally, Princess Chikyuu became Chibi Sailor Earth, although she never ended up becoming Sailor Earth thus, quit fighting as a senshi because her parents grew bitter over the Silver Alliance's rapidly spreading power.

During the princesses' training sessions, their parents were discussing their children being betrothed. Queen Flora and Queen Tennous had heartily laughed at their children's reaction to each other, even though the two did not have the faintest idea that they were to be wed when the princess of Uranus turned sixteen.

The reason their mothers laughed was because Princess Tennous and Prince Zeus seemed to absolutely hate each other because they were always fighting and arguing over simple, stupid things. Their friends and family definitely got a kick out of their behavior and actions when the two were around each other. The princess of Uranus was fairly determined to always get back at the prince of Jupiter and generally had some sort of prank up her sleeve.

Meanwhile, Princess Nepuchuun had easily fallen in love with her best friend, Princess Tennous's brother, Prince Uranus Chikara Eikou. The young Uranuian prince was also taken with the princess of the planet of seas. This caused their parents to form a quick alliance and start wedding plans for the two; simply because they decided that they would interfere too much.

Queen Persephone and Queen Marusu had agreed; without their husbands' consent, that their children would also be married.

Similarly to Princess Tennous and Prince Zeus, Princess Sataan and Prince Seigi did not appear to like each other. The princess of Saturn had slapped the Martian prince several times due to his rude comments about women and his attitude. This caused Tennous and Sataan to form an alliance of pulling pranks against their betroths, Zeus and Seigi, who also had formed an alliance to retaliate.

Their antics began to slow down when Prince Seigi and Princess Tennous began to realize that they were in love with their betroth; which rarely happened during these days.

It was like every other meeting for the most part. Accept that they were deciding the future marriages of their children, which oddly was amusing to the Kings and Queens. Soon after the Kings and Queens had agreed on their children's betrotheds, they were greeted by Eien, Mugen and Unmei, the Fates.

Queen Serenity sat on her throne made of crystalline marble, listening to the other Kings and Queens discussing and chatting happily; while gathered around a table made of the same crystalline marble. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of three colored lights - one silver, one gold and one bronze. All heads turned to face the glowing lights emitting in the grand room.

Eien stepped out of the silver light, followed by Mugen, who came out of the gold light and youngest Fate, Unmei, who had come from the bronze light. These three females held power of life and death literally the balance of the cosmos depend on their decisions. Eien swiftly made her way over to the Kings and Queens of the Silver Alliance, whose eyes followed her intently.

Unmei did not follow her eldest sister, but ran over to the Queen of the Moon; her twin braided pigtails appeared to be two blurs of bronze, and gave her bone-crushing hug. Mugen let go of a sigh, but took a seat next to the Queen of Saturn, Persephone.

"What have we done to graciously receive your presences in our meeting, Eien? Mugen? Unmei?" came Queen Serenity's voice, once the youngest Fate had let go of her.

Eien let out a small cough to clear her throat and her silver eyes meet hard with the Queen of the Moon's lavender ones.

"We are here to discuss some … issues… that have come to our attention."

Before the leader of the Silver Alliance could response, Queen Rhea asked, "What issues are there that need to be discussed so urgently?"

Mugen flicked a strand of gold hair behind her shoulder while answering softly, "The issue regarding who ascends the throne of the Moon, Rhea-jouou-sama."

The Kings and Queens turned to Queen Serenity, whose face had fallen and had become an ashen color.

"Alright then. What do you propose happens, Mugen?"

Unmei piped up, "It's not just her decision!"

"True, Unmei," came her sister's response, "but we are not here to discuss who decided what here."

The bronze-haired and eyed fate pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sunk back into the chair.

Eien gave a bored and rather annoyed look to her sisters and everyone's attention returned to her.

"Princess Viinasu Ai Bi; as we all know so well, is not the true princess of Venus."

The Kings and Queens nodded their approval.

"We have decided that the Princess shall be betrothed to Chinmoku Tora Yoshi," Eien finished while looking at each of the royalties' faces, before her eyes landed on the Queen of the Moon.

Queen Serenity nearly fell out of her seat, "Why, pray tell, do you wish that Viinasu-hime be betrothed to Chinmoku, Eien?"

Instead of Eien answering, Unmei chirped happily, "Because Luna-san and Artemis-san are the only pure blooded Lunarians on the Moon. Besides, he's a hunk!"

All eyes turned the Queen's advisors. Luna immediately blushed, her eyes focused on the table, and Artemis wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. It was then King Eros, who decided to voice his worries as he stood up with his hands clenching the table causing his knuckles to turn white, "Why does my daughter need to be married to him? Why not one of the other princes?"

Mugen instantly stood up, silver eyes holding a silent rage deep within them, and coolly responded, "Chinmoku-san and Viinasu-san will create the child whom shall become the Senshi of the Cosmos."

"This child shall also be raised by Queen Serenity, so that the people believe it is her child." Eien continued with a stiff voice towards King Eros of Venus.

Utterly horrified, the Queen of the Moon gasped, "But - why? How are you going to pull this off? My people know that I am not pregnant for I am not married!"

Eien waved her hand and continued, "It will appear that you are pregnant because we are going to cast a spell that as your daughter is pregnant, it will convince your subjects that you are pregnant as well. Princess Viinasu and Chinmoku shall be married on her fourteenth birthday."

The Kings and Queens looked apprehensive by this new information, as murmurs were heard and an instant discussion began.

Unmei blinked. In a flash, she disappeared and reappeared by her eldest sister, then she poked Eien, "Do we get to attend the wedding? Cause I wanna be the flower girl!"

Her eldest sister's silver eyes narrowed into a glare. "Unmei, we are not attending because we have not been invited."

Mugen's silver orbs rolled simultaneously as Eien glared. Unmei's face scrunched into a pout and she then tugged on her middle sister's silk robes.

"How do we get invited to a wedding?"

The Kings and Queens began to chuckle or giggle, causing a perplexed Unmei turn to stare at them.

Her bronze eyes weld up with tears that threatened spill, "What? Did I do something stupid?"

Queen Serenity let go of a deep sigh she had been holding back during this succinct meeting from the Fates, then gently patted the youngest Fate on the head, "You're invited to the wedding, Unmei-chan."

Unmei was about to let go of an enthusiastic squeal, until one hand from each of her sister's clamped down on her mouth and in three lights, they vanished.

Immediately upon their leaving, the children ran in, covered in dirty and mud from head to toe, but happy nonetheless. The Queens and Kings glanced at their children before they each gave a silent nod of approval of not mentioning what just took place.

AN:

hugs reviewers

You Guys are my HEROS! Thanks for all the input, I appreciate it… now, for comments back to you:

****

Hino Sakura

__

This is cool? I hope so! This is a bit more… Hope you like it! Thanks for being one of the first reviewers!

****

Ashleigh Kaiba

__

AH, so you know why Usagi and Minako look alike? OO Usagi is based off of Minako, eh? That's interesting, I didn't know that - however this is my own take on it. Just for fun…

****

deaths.bloody.rose. I LOVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS… sweet stuff… Anywho, (grins) I'm glad this is a NEW plot to this section, I've been trying to break away from Usagi-centered stories… (tear) This involves her a lot, but mostly the other senshi. (waves hands) I don't like the rude, stuck-up anime version of Rei Hino, and NO, she won't be like that in this story, although she'll call Usagi "Odango Matta," alright? This is soon enough of an update? I'm trying to keep you hanging!

****

Hoshiko Megami

__

(hugs) Dude, I love you - you're so open to all of my stories! Thanks so much! Anywho, yeah, (cheers loudly) WE HAVE A WINNER! (grins) I'm hyper right now, if you couldn't tell… (rolls eyes) Actually, I hope this chapter will clear up "Vinnasu Ai Bi," alright? Is this … more interesting or just something new from me? I'd really appreciate your opinion!

****

mystlady

__

(cheers) Sweetness - I'm glad something got you hooked. I still need to work on the summary… I think I suck at them… any ideas? HEY! SCORE 50 POINTS FOR MYSTLADY! You're right, I tried to tie the SM series in with Greek Mythology as well as several other series that will come up soon!

****

flit

__

Ah, true. Minako was supposed to be the pretend Princess of the Moon to distract Beryl. Well, in this story she IS the Princess of the Moon (in case you didn't get that in this chapter) and my take on the senshi. Sort of, but not really. Could you explain what "Live Action" is to me? I really don't understand much of anything in English… Hope you enjoy this!


	3. Disasters and Newly Found Love

_AN: _

_SCORE! I have hit 10 reviews in two chapters. _

_THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS WHO ARE OPENED MINDED AND APPRECIATE MY STORIES! (hugs) _

_I appreciate all the support, as much as I don't say it, I do! Well, cheers to another update… another fluffy chapter. I really do not like writing romance, so after I am done with the whole fluffy love/romance stuff, I'll be writing lots of battles and fighting and… just … rather interesting scenes, okay? If you don't like the whole romance thing, sorry, I don't either, I'm just amazed it turns out half decent and worth reading (according to my friends… and amazingly enough, my brother, who DESPISES romance…)! Thanks for sticking with me and waiting for my updates!_

_Tenshi… and Piter-chan (who's sleeping…)_

_p.s. Can anybody tell me who is who? If you can, review and I will dedicate the next chapter to you!_

Chapter 3: _Disasters and Newly Found Love _

Princess Tennous and Princess Nepuchuun had just celebrated their fourteen birthdays.

Unlike her happy cousin, Tennous was feeling rather depressed because she was in love with Princess Yupiteru's brother; to whom, she was invisible. Her ecstatic cousin, Nepuchuun, was going to be wed in the next month and she found it fairly depressing because: One - the guy she liked didn't know she was alive. Two - she could not be happy for her best friend and brother. And finally, she was going to be the bridesmaid without an escort. 

Letting go of a deep sigh, the sixteen-year-old princess glared out of her window. Ironically enough, the darkened stormy skies were drenching the planet and she just happened to hate when it rained on Uranus. Flicking her platinum waist length hair behind her angrily, she stormed out of her room and into the training room, where she caught sight of her brother, who was sword fighting a simulator. Smirking, she grabbed a fencing sword and pretended to play as the person in the simulator. When she knew he had "defeated" the simulated person, she threw several extra jabs in as soon as he let down his guard.

"**WHAT THE!" **came her brother, Uranus Chikara Eikou's disgruntled cry.

She let out a loud laugh before hitching up the ends of her navy dress and running out of the room, a trail of platinum following her out of the room. For time being, she didn't feel so depressed as her brother chased her around the palace; peals of laughter and loud protests followed them. The chase ended in the gardens; it was a good thing the weather had quickly cleared up. However the siblings end up in a tickling war which end up in a mud pile; which was where the Prince of Jupiter found the two.

His navy eyes widened as he watched them fight in the mud. Then clearing his throat, Prince Zeus caught the attention of the Uranian siblings. Tennous had a fist of her brother's shoulder-length white hair in one hand and her shoe in the other. Uranus had a section of his sister's hair in his hand and the other had handful of mud in the other. Two pairs of dark sapphire eyes blinked before they both began laughing at the Jovian Prince's facial expression. Two playful sly looks were exchanged before they let go of the other's hair to throw the shoe and handful of mud at Zeus, in return for interrupting them.

"**HEY!"**

Tennous was the first to begin a second round of laughter, followed by Uranus, then both of them bolted when the Jovian Prince began throwing handfuls of mud at the two. Several minutes later, the three teenagers were gasping for air in the middle of garden. Tennous let go of a wistful sigh before she hitched up her skirts and began to walk away, not realizing that Zeus was staring at her legs. Uranus was glaring at his best friend, who the blushed and grinned sheepishly at him. Zeus offered a hand to his companion, before they both followed the princess of Uranus's lead inside to clean up. 

As soon as she changed out of her clothes, she stepped into her personal bath tub. Her sapphire eyes closed and she let go of all the tension she had been holding back. The water covered her slightly-darker-than-her-hair skin, in a loving manner.

As Tennous was taking her bath, Zeus and Uranus were planning revenge. Both had quickly changed into loose dress pants and oversized white dress shirts, that were not tucked into their matching brown pants. Zeus's hair was sticking out in every direction and Uranus was attempting to keep his neat. He gave a disgruntled sigh before he turned to his best friend, "Hey Zeus?"

"Yea, dude?" 

Uranus's eyes stared into the mirror and he thought, 'How do you ask your best friend if he likes your sister, when you know he's only going to deny it, but he really does?… be straight forward, duh!'

"Okay, I know you like my sister. Why don't you tell her?"

Zeus was caught off guard and he faltered in his footing as his eyes widened, "What?"

The prince of Uranus glared at his best friend, "You heard me."

He turned away from Uranus and clenched the golden marble counter top. His wild blue eyes saddened and he muttered, "Like Kaze'd ever like me the way I like her. I mean, c'mon, you've seen her reaction to us being betrothed since we were kids, Eikou. What do except me to do?"

The eldest of Uranian sibling let go a loud chuckle and a shake of a head. When Uranus, also called Eikou by only Zeus, was finished laughing at his friend, his navy eyes met cobalt eyes, "You're really blind. Now I know what Nin-chan meant. You guys are so love in with each other it's impossible to see that the other is in love with you. JEEZE!"

"Say what, dude?"

"C'mon Arashi. Don't play stupid with me."

Arashi, as he was called by his best friend, let go a sigh and groaned, "And what do you suggest I do about it?" 

Uranus's face held a mischief look to it similar to when they were kids. "Well, I know my sister is still taking a bath… so…"

Before the Uranian prince could finish his "evil" plan to hook up his best friend and his sister, a maid rushed in; not even knocking on the door, gasping for air, "Uranus-sama, I'm really worried!"

"What is it Rika?" was the Jovian prince's response instead of Uranus.

"It's Tennous-sama! I think I heard something in the bathroom, but I'm not sure. I know she hates it when I interrupt her bath time, so I need you to go in and make sure she's okay," came the nervous maid's answer. She was shaking, eyes darting back and forth from each of the princes, and wringing her hands tightly.

Uranus and Zeus's eyes met before they both rushed out of the bathroom and into Tennous's bathroom. She was clutching a white towel that was covering what it could and was backed into the corner of her bathroom. Her eyes were extremely wide and she was staring at a … little boy. He had dark brown hair that matched Zeus's and he had Prussian blue eyes that mirrored Tennous' eyes. He inched over to Tennous, holding out his hands, then happily chirped, "Mama." 

Uranus and Zeus both turned to stare at Tennous. She pointed to him, "I'm not his mother! I have no idea where he came from nor why he's calling me his mother! Umm… help?"

Prussian blue eyes began to water and a childish voice cried, "Mama!" 

Uranus stared at his sister, "Well, go along with it. Ask him what his name is."

Tennous took a shaky step forward and leaned down to the little boy's height. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, picked him up, then rubbed his back, "Shh, it's alright honey… Can you tell me what your name is?"

He wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist. She seemed to adjust to him clinging to her, even though it felt awkward for the first couple of moments because she was not used to a child holding on to her. The little boy sniffed as he clutched to Tennous in a deathlike grip and wouldn't let go for the world. "Mama, you call me Hiiro. Papa calls me Ka… Kan…Kanz…"

"Kanzen?" came Zeus's question.

Hiiro, as the little boy was called, turned his Prussian eyes to Zeus's eyes. "**PAPA!" **

Tennous looked up from Hiiro's mop of brown hair and stared at Zeus, "Okay, so we had a kid and I don't know about it?"

The little boy cocked his head to one side and he asked, "Are you going to kiss and make up, mama?"

Tennous's eyes turned back to his and widened even more, if that was possible; however before she could respond, a portal opened and out stepped Sailor Pluto. 

"Kanzen-chan, what did I tell you about taking a Time Key? How did you end up here? Sorry for the interruption, Kaze-chan, he was on the lose for the third time this week," came her motherly voice.

The little boy clung harder to the princess of Uranus, for fear of his life and he mumbled, "Mama and Papa were fighting. I'm not going back until mama and papa," he then pointed to Tennous and Zeus, "make up!"

Sailor Pluto chuckled softly as did Uranus while Tennous stared at Hiiro as did Zeus. Hiiro just looked back at the two. His Prussian blue eyes began to water, "Mama doesn't like Papa?"

"No, honey, mama was just in the middle of her bath and -" Tennous began to explain. While she was faltering at an explanation, Zeus caught her off guard, as he had made his way over to her and captured her lips. Tennous blinked before she closed her eyes. As soon as the kiss started, it ended. Hiiro clapped happily before Tennous slowly returned him; Kanzen as her friend had called him, to Sailor Pluto, slowly; as if she was in a trance like state. Kanzen smiled happily and waved goodbye to the two. Sailor Pluto was reprimanding him softly, Tennous returned the wave and Zeus just smiled as he wrapped an arm around the towel-clad princess's waist.

As soon as the portal vanished, she turned around, eyes hardened and slapped him, "What was that?" 

Zeus let go of her and rubbed his cheek, "Ow, you hit hard, Kaze. What was what?"

"Your kissing me! It's not like you love me! You gave that poor little boy the idea that --" she was not able to finish her ranting because he placed his mouth over hers. She blinked when she felt pressure on her lips and then slowly closed her eyes. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to a warm body. Suddenly, she realized that she was only wearing a towel and instantly pushed him away, blushing like mad. 

When she pushed him away, the Jovian prince stared at her clueless. He then noticed that she had her arms crossed over her chest and realized that she was just wearing a towel. He smiled, and then looking around, noticed that his best friend was no longer in the bathroom.

"Um… excuse me, I'll be leaving now." 

Tennous let go a deep breath when he left and pressed her hand to her mouth. 'He kissed me? He… no. Did he? What was that? And Kanzen? How did he know the little boy's name? What was Kanzen doing here anyways?'

She began to dry herself off, then quickly dressed in a light blue spaghetti dress with a tight bodice. After the bodice, the material darkened and pooled at her feet in a water fashion. Walking into her room, she went in drying her waist-length hair in her towel and made her way over to her closet, where she began searching for a pair of shoes. She sighed as she pulled out her last pair of shoes, light blue slip-ons with beads decorating them; they were the ones that went with this dress and only this one.

"Why is it ALWAYS the last pair I find? Jeeze," she muttered to herself.

Tennous returned to her bathroom and began to blow dry her hair, happily humming a random, but melodic, tune. Unconsciously she weaved her hair into a braid, then made her way out of the bathroom and out of her bedroom. Before she could make her way down to the dining room, two arms roughly grabbed her and she felt herself being pressed up against the wall. Before she could even start swearing in every language she knew, she was met with wild blue eyes that held a hint of mischief in them. 

"Yes Zeus?"

He smiled and leaned in, whispering in her ear, causing her to tremble at the hot breath searing across her neck, "Do you love me?"

"Why do you want to know?" she teased. His eyes bore into her pair of Prussian twinkling orbs as he calmed said - clearly missing the sign that she was being facetious, "Because I want to know if either of those kisses meant anything to you."

Mentally she smirked, as she looked away from his face; pretending to think - he was going to have to drag this out of her.

"Well… they WERE my first kisses… so…" 

"So what?" he prodded. Brown locks falling in his view, as she noticed his fallen face. Her lips twitched into a smile, "I don't know… why don't I …"

She caught his gapping mouth with hers and began kissing him with all the love she felt for him. He quickly closed his eyes, then wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss passionately. She cupped the sides of his face, drawing him closer to her. When they finally broke away - due to a lack of air - Zeus rubbed his nose against Tennous's neck, earning a high pitched giggle out of her. He smirked and Tennous began to play fight with him. During the brief couple of minutes, the Jovian prince ended on top of the princess of Uranus. Both blushed deeply when her parents and her brother caught them in that position.


	4. Marriages and Surprising Love

Chapter 4: _Marriages and Surprising Love _

The soon-to-be wife of the prince of Uranus fidgeted in her wedding dress. She let out a sigh as she realized just how frustrated she was.

"Hey Nintai-chan! How are you holding up?" came a very unusual bubbly voice.

She turned around, her blue-green eyes were met with cerulean blue orbs that held an inner childish mischief. She shrugged when she realized it was not whom she had expecting, "Fine, I suppose, Ai-chan. Do you know where Kaze-chan is?"

Ai-chan nodded happily and whispered, "She's making out with Zeus-san in the gardens. Why? Do you need to see her?"

Nintai nodded, "Yes, I do. Would you please go and get her, Ai-chan? That would be so much help to me!"

Ai-chan's yellow dress trailed behind her as she left the dressing room. She rubbed her temples as she thought aloud, "How on Neptune did she get such a bubbly personality?"

A chuckle was her response, then, "That's Viinasu for you, Tai-chan."

Only one person called her that - and that would be her cousin and best friend, Princess Tennous of Uranus. The Uranian princess was dressed in a light green dress; the dress was the sign to everyone that she was the bridesmaid. The dress was spaghetti strap style with a bodice. The skirt part of it was wrapped around her hips several times and was only slightly puffy, so the ever-tomboy-princess would wear it. A smile was dancing across her best friend's face as she leaned up against the doorway.

"I'm still in disagreement with the fact that Poseidon is giving you away. I want to give you away!"

Poseidon was Nintai's younger brother; whom Nintai happened to think was absolutely adorable. He didn't look much like anybody in their family because he had a deep violet, bordering on a shade of black, hair and deep blue eyes that appeared to switch shades depending on his mood.

Nintai giggled and said, "Come on, Kaze-chan! Pose-chan is only four years old. He is going to be completely clueless; besides I think it's so sweet that he will be giving me away!"

Her cousin faked a pout and crossed her arms cross her chest while sticking her nose in the air with her head turned to the side. A few minutes later, one navy eye opened to peer at her and both of them burst out in laughter.

Kaze swung an arm around her shoulder after closing the door behind her and said, "Well, Tai-chan. Are you ready to get married? I'm finally going to have my best friend as my sister-in-law! This is going to be awesome! How many kids do you want to have? Can I be their godmother and spoil them rotten?"

Nintai playfully punched Kaze in the arm, "Of course you can be their godmother, but I don't know about spoiling them rotten. As far as how many,… that depends on Kara-chan. I want to have six, but I don't think he's going to want to have that many. Ready to get married? Are you kidding me? I'm a nervous wreck! Would you do my hair? I can't decide what to do with it!"

The platinum haired princess of Uranus grinned and she swung the bride around on the chair while picking up a hair brush.

"Well, let's see. Your hair should be down, but not all of it. The top half should be in a bun, does that sound alright, Tai-chan?"

She nodded and felt fingers glide through her hair. Before she knew it, her hair was finished and on top of the bun was a small gold tiara with the sign of Neptune engraved into an aquamarine stone in the center. Attached to the tiara were two layers of see-through white material that reached her waist.

Kaze held out a hand to her and she gladly took it. She was spun around like she was dancing, so her cousin could admire her wedding dress. The dress was white and strapless. It was similar to her princess dress because it had no bodice; other than that, it was completely different because Shinpi, the princess of Pluto, had designed it for her. The top part of the dress was made of white silk and wrapped around her upper torso until her hips, where a different white material took over. It had several layers attached together started and pooled at her feet. The bottom half was in a bell shape and made her feel like a little girl. Behind her was an aquamarine colored bow that was shaped into a pair butterfly wings and the ends of the bow became her train. She smiled at her cousin, and inquired shyly, "How do I look?"

"Like a queen!" 

She let out a giggle and handed Kaze a gold choker with an aquamarine stone in the center to put on her. Once on her, it only went around the end of her neck and complemented her dress nicely. 

"Thanks Kaze-chan. I don't feel so… overwhelmed?" 

Kaze laughed, but before she could respond, her boyfriend walked in and covered her eyes with his hands. Nintai bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Guess who?" he asked in a childish girl voice.

Her cousin placed her hands on her hips and let out a mock growl, "Ai-chan, don't make me smack you!"

Ai looked up as she entered the room and let out a whiny protest, "HEY! I'm not doing it!"

Kaze let out a low laugh and said, "Okay then… Piter-chan, c'mon take your hands off my eyes." 

The Jovian princess had shortly entered into the brides' dressing room after the Venuisan princess. Piter, short for her full name Yupiteru, was laughing while she held onto a bouquet of flowers, "Sorry Kaze-kun, it's not me! I'm just here to drop of the brides' flowers. Hope you like them, Nintai-chan. They're blue and green flowers with lily of the valleys, just like you requested." 

"Shi-chan, alright. Surrender now because I've got you!" 

Shiva, otherwise known as Princess Sataan, blinked her lavender eyes while peering into the room from the door and quietly told her, "Kaze-kun, I'm not tall enough to cover your eyes. I'm only 5' 2"."

Kaze let out a growl as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well it's not Shinpi-chan because she's at the Time Gates… I think. It's not Poseidon-chan because he's too short and young to understand this. Can't be Uranus-chan because I'll fry his butt if he's in here looking at his wife-to-be; because everybody knows it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Hmm."

Finally, her boyfriend rolled his eyes and let go of Kaze's eyes, quickly spun her around and ravished her mouth with kisses. Kaze whole-heartily responded to being kissed before ushering her boyfriend out of the brides' dressing room.

Ai, Yupiteru, Sataan, Kaze and Nintai all made their way out of the dressing room giggling happily and began to get ready for the wedding. Poseidon popped out from behind a pillar and held onto his big sister's hand, while proudly smiling. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with an aquamarine bow tie. In front of the princess of Neptune was her cousin, Kaze. In front of the princess of Uranus was Shiva, and in front of her was Yupiteru followed by Ai. Shortly after they had arranged themselves in formation, Shinpi, the princess of Pluto and her younger sister; Reimei, came and lined by behind Shiva.

The entire ceremony whirled like a kaleidoscope before Nintai's blue-green eyes. Before she knew it, she was now married to her soul mate, Prince Uranus Chikara Eikou of Uranus. During the reception, they happily and quietly escaped to their wedding suite and to their honeymoon touring all of Uranus and Neptune.

For the princess of Saturn, Sataan Celesta Shiva, the reception was an boring event; until she left after dinner and desert, claiming she needed some alone time. She could be found in the center of the gardens, near the six tier fountain, slightly depressed. A crunching of leaves brought her back to full attention and she immediately pulled out her six foot G-shaped glaive; her expression was fuming in anger for being interrupted.

"Holy Mars, Onna! Don't kill me," came a distinctively gruff male voice.

Her lavender eyes burned into a pair of deep violet eyes as she hissed, "Call me 'onna' again, you baka! I will not show you any mercy."

Out of the shadows appeared a five foot and nine inch tall male teenager. He had his black straight hair tied in his traditional ponytail at the neck of his neck and his obsidian eyes held a hint of amusement that she caught on to right away. He wore a deep red armor with gold engravings from the waist up. Around his legs were black dress pants, which detracted from the think brown band around his hips that held his gold sheath and sword. In all his glory, stood Prince Seigi Ryuu Sensou of Mars.

Sataan glared at him, the tip of her deadly glaive pointed at his throat, "What do you want you arrogantly egoistical prince of a baka?"

"Nothing," Seigi replied smartly, smirk growing on his face.

She turned her head sidewise and waved her glaive into her subspace pocket. Sarcasm dripped out of her voice, "Sure and I'm not Sailor Saturn." 

Seigi didn't respond, only backed up and leaded up against a nearby tree. Sataan turned around, her back facing him as she sat on a nearby bench facing the fountain. She felt his gaze on her back and she turned around. Annoyed, her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"No reason. You just seem lonely."

Sataan's eyes widened slightly from their narrowed position, "And just why does the haughty Prince of Mars care about the pitiful Princess of Saturn?"

The Martian Prince didn't respond, only crossed his arms over his armor and closed his eyes. She let out an irritated huff before she stood up and began to leave, before she could make it even three feet away from the fountain, she was caught in a vice grip that came from Seigi, who had sprung on her like a cheetah on its prey. She struggled before she reluctantly gave up. Sataan knew that he was a whole lot stronger than she was, due to his size and the fact that she did not have a completely healthy body.

"Alright. What do you want?" she asked, as violet bore in abyss deepening obsidian.

The haughty prince again did not respond, just pulled the princess of Saturn towards him and in one swift instant, his lips had captured hers. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she immediately began to struggle against his grip. When she had gained enough strength, she shoved him away and placed both hands to her lips.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" **she hissed out, breathing deeply due to the lack of air moments ago.

Seigi shrugged and pulled her towards him, peering down at her, "Are you afraid of commitment, Shiva?"

Sataan's brain didn't even register that he called her by her nickname as she laughed snidely, "I'm not afraid. Why would I be? It's not like anybody could possibly love me. I'm Death, Seigi-san."

"Death, hmm. It's not like any female could love me either. I'm War, the cause of Death," came the Martian prince's voice with dark undertones.

Sataan felt her heart cringe as she heard his words and the prince of Mars let go of her roughly. She took a step towards him after rebalancing herself and placed a gloved hand on his upper arm. Her violet dress brushed up against his pant legs. His eyes appeared to be an open dark abyss as he stared down at her. 

Her eyes immediately looked at the grass and dropped her hand as she softly murmured, "It seems that we're a pair of misfits." 

He nodded, then raised her chin with his calloused hand. She didn't shudder, didn't move away, just raised her eyes to meet his and stood there staring at him. Seigi traced her lips with his thumb.

"What would you say if I kissed again?" he whispered in her ear as he leaned down.

The princess of Saturn shrugged and quipped shyly, "What would you say if I kissed you?"

A smirk crept across his face which slowly turned into a smile, "I would kiss you back, Shi-chan."

"Hey! You called me by my nickname… when did this start?" she asked, her lavender eyes blinking.

He captured her lips after pulling her towards him and then broke away to answer her question with, "When I discovered I was in love with you."

She softly smiled up at him, before leaning up on her tip toes and captured his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Her arms wrapped themselves like twin snakes around his neck as her fingers dug into his mass of black hair and untied it, to let it flow loosely around his shoulders. He untied her hair from its confinement from the bun and he played with a strand of her violet waist-length hair. Both let go from a lack of air with matching smiles on their faces. She inhaled his musky scent and whispering softly into his ear she asked, "How long ago did you discover you loved me?"

Seigi's lips quirked back into a smile and he leaned down to mutter, "When you attempted to bake me cookies when you were nine. When I told you they were horrible, you pouted and I thought 'How cute.' Ever since, I've been trying to see if you pout the same way, just so I can make you smile again. When did you discover you were in love with me, princess?"

Sataan giggled like a school girl with a crush and told him, "I started liking you when Kaze-chan stole all of your clothes from the bathroom after your training session three years ago and made you run naked out of the bathroom to your room to get them. Of course she had it recorded too. I just thought that you were so silly running like … that… I couldn't help it. I never thought you'd actually love me, though."

Her eyes know stared at his armor, tracing over it slowly. He intently watched her fingers glide across the heavy plated armor covering his chest.

"Well," came the prince of Mars's deep voice, taking her out of her trance like state just moments ago, "it was either fall in love with someone or be forced to marry somebody I probably don't want to be married to. I'm just glad that you feel the same way."

She poked him the ribcage, in-between the two slots of open armor, and giggled when he glared at her.

"I still want to know why you call all women 'onna'. It's rude and unappreciated."

He sighed and pulled her close to his body, breathing in her lavender scent. Placing a kiss on her temple, he responded, "I didn't want to get close to anybody because I'm the god of war, as I explained earlier. It's like you being cold and pretending to be unfeeling because you're the goddess of the death. In my eyes you're my sweet angel of mercy."

Sataan began hopelessly giggling and kissed his nose. While she was staring at the fountain, he captured her lips once more, before silently ushering her to her bedroom, so she could catch her beauty sleep.

Author's Note:

So, no one has stepped up to my challenge of figuring out which character (with the really long names I chose) are from either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (tears) I thought it was obvious! (sighs) Oh well…

Hope ya'll liked Chapter 4, because Chapter 5 is being re-vamped as we "speak" - or rather, I write and you read. Hee. Oh, and if any of my reviewers have a opinion on the matter; would you tell me whether or not you like me reviewing before I update? That would be much help! Thanks, Tenshi.


	5. Marriage of Viinasu and Chinmoku

**Note: **

**For all those of you who read this note, I'm terribly sorry about the belated update; I had hoped to have it up early, but unfortunately, I lost two of my closest friends within roughly a month of each other and I am trying to move on. If you have questions or concerns about the story, please review or send me a note!**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 5: _The Marriage of the Illegitimate Child of the Moon/Venus and the Advisors' Son (part I) _

The eldest princess of Venus, Viinasu Ai Bi, was turning fourteen today. Not to mention she was also getting married to the Advisors' of the Moon's eldest son.

Her golden locks had been tied up into a French twist; which she had been told was an Earthling hair style, with several curls falling out of the twist. She closed her eyes and felt different tools for makeup cover her eyes. When she opened her golden eyes, she saw a light layer of cream eye shadow and gold sparkles covering her eyelids. She felt a huge brush cover her cheeks and watched as her cheeks were covered in a light pink blush. Her lips were then colored in a light pink and dark red, making them fuller and stand out.

Once the makeup artist was done, she let out a sigh before she thought, 'Why am I getting married to Chinmoku-kun? I mean, it's not like he even loves me. Sure, I've fantasized about him; that's because I thought it was just a silly kid-crush. But I'm a princess of Venus and he's just an advisors' son. I'm surprised Daddy hasn't completely blown a gasket about this marriage. I know he didn't approve of me marrying a peasant, let alone an advisors' son; so then why am I getting married?'

Just then, her younger sister, Princess Chiyu Junai Jounetsu, came in, dressed in a light yellow and gold dress. She had asked her sister to be her bridesmaid, and therefore Chiyu was dressed in the bridesmaid dress. The dress was spaghetti strap style with a gold bodice and after the bodice was four layers of nearly-see-through yellow material that was shiny and pooled around Chiyu's feet.

Chiyu had white hair instead of her gold hair; most people said she looked like her mother where was her sister took after their father. Chiyu had lavender-nearly-blue eyes instead of her golden ones. She sighed and put on a huge smile for her younger sister, who had been incredibly enthusiastic about the whole wedding, whereas she had been rather confused about it.

"Vii-chan, are you ready to get married? You're going to be the wife of Chinmoku-san! He's such a hunk! You're so lucky, Vii!"

She let out a soft chuckle and hugged Chiyu. "Yea Chi-chan, I'm getting married."

Chiyu hugged Viinasu back, before pulling away and poking her sister's cheek with her pointer finger.

"You're not happy! Why?"

"You read me too well, Chi. I'm just… it's weird. I thought I was supposed to get married when I turned sixteen, then take the throne at eighteen. But I'm fourteen and getting married! Besides it's only been two months since Nintai-kun's wedding; shouldn't they have planned this a bit later?"

Chiyu let out a soft round of giggles, while attempting to hide them behind her hands. Viinasu faked a glare at her sister before pouting and crossing her arms over her chest to come across as a little girl. As she stuck out her tongue, she sarcastically said, "I'm going to miss you too, Chi-chan!"

Her sister's face fell and before she could burst out into sobs, Viinasu embraced her in a hug, "You have to be strong for me, Junai-chan, alright? I don't ever want to see you cry again, understood? You're going to make a wonderful queen of Venus, you hear me?"

The younger girl let out a strangled sob but nodded. "I… I'll try to be, Vii-chan."

"Try isn't good enough. You ARE going to be a wonderful queen, alright?" came Viinasu's slightly reprimanding voice.

Lavender-blue eyes stared into soft gold ones; before Chiyu smiled and asked while poking her sister in the arm, "Do you like Chinmoku-kun, Vii-chan? I saw you staring at him earlier this week! Do ya? Do ya?"

A bright red blush covered Viinasu's entire face, while she looked away from her sister, staring out of the window at the golden hills of Venus.

"C'mon! You can tell me, Vii! Do you?"

Viinasu nodded slowly as she turned her face away from the window to look at her sister, "But I don't think he loves me, Junai. I'm two years younger than he is, Chi-chan."

"So?" came her sister innocent and completely clueless response.

Viinasu rolled her eyes and shoved Chiyu out of her room, so she could get dressed. She turned to the dress hanging from the closet door. It was spaghetti strap like her sister's, except it did not have a rounded top, it dipped into a v and exposed just enough cleavage - according to her sister. She sighed as she felt the silk in-between her pointer and middle finger and then carefully pulled it down from the door. She took it off the hanger and placed it on her chair while she pulled off her robe and slid into the dress.

As she turned to stare at herself in the mirror, Viinasu studied the dress. It was a cream color with gold trimmings. Instead of puffing out like Nintai's had, her dress simply flowed with her curves and had a long train. Around her hips was a thin gold belt that pointed downwards in a v-shape and had a see-through layer of yellow covering the cream silk. The straps were tied in double-knots on either shoulder and the ends hung down around mid-upper arm, which were going to annoy her - she could already tell.

A knock on the door caught her attention and she was greeted with a smiling Princess Yupiteru Kaminari Sakura of Jupiter, who had brought her yellow roses with daisies and dandelions and several pink and red roses intermingled into one bouquet.

"How's the bride doin'?" Yupiteru asked while lightly punching her friend in the arm.

Viinasu let out a soft laugh, after she smelt the flowers, inhaling the heavenly scent.

"I'm fine I suppose, just nervous, ya know? And I'd really like to talk to Chinmoku-kun before this all starts. But I know I won't though because it's 'bad luck,' " she made quotation marks with her fingers, "for the groom to the bride before the wedding."

Piter, as her best friend was often called, had a devious grin on her face, green eyebrows raised up several times, hinting at something. "I'll see what I can do, alright? Hang tight, Vii!"

About five minutes later, Piter shoved an almost-dressed Chinmoku into her dressing room. His green eyes were wide; the first time she had seen them that way, and he was rather disheveled compared to his usual self. His white dress shirt was rumpled up, his tie was not being tied, his pants were just barely holding up because he didn't have his belt on and his feet were bare. Overall, it looked like her best friend had just run into his dressing room and drug him all the way over to her room.

"Um, Viinasu-kun?" he asked, "Is something wrong that you needed to see me?"

She turned away from the mirror and looked up at him. In her soft gold eyes held a bit of sorrow and hidden something else. She grabbed both of his hands from either side of his body and looked up at him, "Do you… really want to… go through with this?"

Chinmoku stared down at her, green eyes loosing their wideness from a minute ago, "I'm assuming that you don't want to get married, do you?"

She stared at their hands before answering. "I'm not sure if this what I want. I mean, … I don't know, do you love me …or are you just doing this because the Fates are demanding that we be married?"

His emerald eyes stared down at her with a slight twinge of sadness and he let go of her hands, his returning to either side of his body, "I have loved you since I met you when you were born."

He continued as he let out a quiet harsh laugh, running his right hand through his brown untamed locks and he turned to leave, "I told my mother that I was going to marry you, but I never believed that I would be getting married to you. If you want to back out, I understand. I'll just go cancel the whole thing and you can go do whatever you wish to. Just know that I -"

She found herself wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her head against his back, stopping him from turning the door knob. Viinasu then grabbed his arm and spun him around so fast his head spun, placing a kiss on his mouth before he could move to break away from her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He immediately pulled her close to him and inhaled her vanilla perfume. When they broke apart, both of them were staring at each other.

"Umm…"

Chinmoku chuckled softly and kissed the princess of Venus's temple before there was a knock on the door. Viinasu quickly looked around the room and pointed to the open window, whispering, "You need to get out before anybody catches us in here together! Especially my father!"

The groom caught the bride in another kiss before whispering back, "I love you, Vii-chan."

She smiled and murmured in his ear, "I love you too, Chin-chan," as he crawled out of the room via the window and landed in a rose bush. He tried very hard not to curse in every language he knew and then realized his bride hadn't been wearing a red rose in her hair as she usually did.

He decided that word had gotten around that he wasn't to be found in his dressing room. He quickly found Yupiteru, and asked her to deliver a yellow and red rose intertwined to Viinasu for her hair. She nodded and immediately set off for the brides' dressing room.

**"VIINASU! ARE YOU IN THERE OR NOT?" **came her father's loud growl and repeated sharp knocks on the door.

She threw herself onto the spare bed as she muffled her voice in her pillow and muttered, "Yes, daddy! I'm in here."

Her father threw open the door and caught her laying on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. His gold eyes softened at the sight of his eldest daughter. He walked in, softly closed the door and strode over to the bed. King Eros sat towards the middle of the bed and he gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright, honey?"

Viinasu's golden locks flew back and forth, in a shake of the head - confirming her father's worries.

Yupiteru had her ear pressed up against the door. Her emerald orbs widened when she realized that Eros-ouja-sama would probably storm off to Chinmoku's dressing room. She swiftly picked up sections of her green dress and ran towards Chinmoku's room and hid behind a pillar. When she got there, she caught her breath then looking around, she began to draw forth a small amount of energy and created a heart shaped cookie. She knocked, then straightened her dress and smiled when Chinmoku answered the door, still tying his tie.

His voice faltered, "Piter-kun? Is there something I can do for you?"

A bobbing light green ponytail answered his question as she shut the door and began searching for a piece of paper and a pen in the spare desk in the room.

"Hey! What's going on? What are you doing?"

She sighed and emerald clashed with forest. "I need you to write a note so I can deliver this cookie and rose combination to Ai-chan without getting my head fried off!"

"Cookie?" the moon advisors' son looked confused. "What cookie?"

Yupiteru crossed her arms over her chest and slightly pouted at him. "I made a cookie because Eros-ouja-sama is currently in Ai-chan's room. Besides if she says something about putting off the wedding, Eros-ouja-sama is going to be angry beyond all belief. Okay? Now write a note to her, telling her that you love her!"

Forest eyes blinked, "Um… alright. You do know that we, Viinasu-kun and I, just finished talking about this."

"I know that! Eros-ouja-sama doesn't! That's why you're writing it! Now hurry!"

Chinmoku sighed and wrote his soon-to-be wife a short note. Yupiteru quietly and quickly excused herself and made her way to Viinasu's dressing room on the other side of the place.

"Package for Viinasu-chan!" she announced happily as she knocked on the door.

Inside, Viinasu and King Eros stared at the door. Viinasu quickly wiped her eyes and responded, "Come on in!"

Yupiteru opened the door, popped her head in, smiled and chirped, "From Chinmoku-san!"

Two pairs of golden orbs widened at the news.

"Hey, Ai-chan, are you alright? Don't tell me you were crying!" the princess of Jupiter sounded concerned for friend's well-being.

The princess of Venus quickly shook her head, but ended up in a tight embrace from her best friend. Yupiteru then demanded that she open the note, and read it aloud as she let go of her.

* * *

"_'Viinasu-chan: _

_Dearest princess, I send this cookie to you from my heart. I hope you enjoy it. The roses are a symbol of our love and I hope to see them in your hair during the wedding. _

_Loving you always, _

_Chinmoku.' _"

* * *

Viinasu's voice cracked as she read the love note and glanced at the cookie and roses the princess of Jupiter had delivered. 

**"AW!" **was Piter's response, hearts in her eyes after her best friend had read the letter from her soon-to-be husband. "How sweet! I hope I meet somebody with the same sweetness and thoughtfulness Chinmoku-san has! He loves you, how sweet, Ai-chan!"

Viinasu's fingers traced over the letter and she smiled, then hugged her best friend, "This just made my day! I didn't think he loved me, but he does, Piter! Did you bake the cookie? Aw, I can't wait to get married, now!"

Yupiteru giggled and hugged her best friend back. "Now, let's get your wedding started!"

King Eros quickly scanned the note tossed aside note on the bed, sighed and then hugged his eldest daughter.

"I'm glad you're happy, sweetheart. I… I'm going to miss you… so much…"

"Daddy…" Viinasu began crying once again when she was hugged by her father. "I'm going to miss you too… will you come and visit us?"

Her father immediately nodded and Yupiteru silently left the father and daughter to find the makeup artist again. In a whirlwind of colored powders and brushes, Viinasu's makeup was redone and the wedding began. When Chinmoku and Viinasu were pronounced husband and wife, Chinmoku dipped her as he caught her lips in a kiss. She immediately clutched onto him and giggled afterwards and during the reception told her friends all about it.


End file.
